Terminations are used in the mining industry to connect wire ropes to mining equipment.
Methods for forming wire rope terminations are taught in Lucas U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,145; Lucas U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,692; and Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,032.
A need for a labor saving method for use in the field to create terminations for use with mining equipment. Another need has existed for a much safer technique to use in mines for creation of terminations for wire rope. A need has also existed for a lighter termination which still has great strength to use on excavating buckets and draglines in the mining industry. The present embodiments meet these needs.